My house is falling Down!
by Skizzy16
Summary: Gaara's house is falling down so he inlists the help of famous interior designer master Hinata Hyuga. But what discoveries will be made in Gaara's evil father's old home?
1. Chapter 1

**My house is falling down!**

Author's note- Well Hello everyone! This is my second story which I am just starting! Gaara and Hinata are now about 20 so it will be adultish. I will attempt to make it funny but I'm not really sure if I can so fingers crossed! Enjoy and Please Review!

Chapter 1

Gaara looked over his beloved village. The sun was rising in the distance making the desert glow in a gentle orange light. Shadows were stretched out around the entire village. It was as if the whole dessert was yawning awake. A light breeze came rushing up tussling his dark red locks. Gaara took a slow deep breath and closed his eyes in content.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Someone screamed from below him. Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose in extreme annoyance.

"I CAN'T FIND MY PAINT!" Came Kankuro's scream from below him yet again.

"IT'S IN THE BATHROOM YOU IDIOT!" Temari screamed back from the other side of the house. Gaara shook his head. He had told his two siblings _3 weeks _ago that they would be leaving at sunrise to travel to Konoha. And of course they had forgotten to completely pack and were now doing an excellent job of waking the entire village.

"Okay! I'm ready" Temari shouted running outside her fan on her back and here bags in her arms. She looked around her confused "Gaara?"

"Up here" Temari looked up as Gaara slowly and carefully walked over to her making sure he didn't slip on any of the slipping roof tiles. "I Kankuro almost ready?"

"I don't know. Go get him we need to leave" Gaara nodded and walked to a nearby chimney also in complete ruins. He crouched down and took a handful of tiles away and looked down. Kankuro was there standing in the bathroom slowly and carefully putting on his paint.

"Have you finished doing your make-up yet?" Kankuro jumped up in shock accidentally smudging his make up.

"IT IS NOT MAKE-UP!" He screamed. His scream echoed around Suna. In the far distance a baby started crying. House lights came on as parents came rushing to silence the wale's then looking accusingly outside for the disturber of their peace. Kankuro cringed.

"You can do your make-up another day. Lets go" And Kankuro left the house slamming the door shut angrily making it fall to the floor. And three siblings groaned.

"I'll tell Baki to deal with it late. We are already late thanks to you small children" Gaara scolded lightly. If there was one thing Gaara hated it was being late. To tired to argue the two elder sibling followed their little brother into the desert.

At around the same time someone in Konoha was just waking up. Hinata stretched gracefully like a cat before she jumped up and hoped into the shower. Unlike either Kankuro or Temari, Hinata was an early riser. It didn't matter what time she got to bed she always got up with ease. After here quick shower she got dressed and started to make 20 bento boxes. (Yes you read right ) .

It was 7 o'clock when she finally left the house, with her bento boxes and walked to the house down the road. When she got there the children were already waiting. It was an abandoned house full of poor children who had banded together looking after each other. When she saw the small group waiting patiently on the stair she smiled.

"Hello," she said joyfully "I have breakfast!" All in all there were about 10 children here ranging from the ages 5-19. The 19 year old (Isao) was the boss or leader of the group. He worked nightshift at a store using the money for the clothes and repair for the house. However right now he was appealing to the Hokage to make the house into a sort of orphanage. He would look after all the children and get paid to do it however the children wouldn't necessarily be adopted. As soon as Hinata found out about it she had offered her entire assistance since she herself had found herself in a similar problem not long ago.

She had left the Hyuga mansion refusing her job as heir and had soon found herself homeless with almost no money. That however had all changed.

"HINATA!" They all cried happily running towards her for a hug. Hinata laughed soon enough they were all cramped inside the small kitchen eating breakfast and chatting happily. Alice, the smallest of the group was telling Hinata about her amazing discovery.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went out for a walk behind the Hokage tower," Hinata winced. The area behind the Hokage tower was the dodgiest place in town, but because of the groups reputation of hurting anyone who hurt them she was safe. "And I started hearing really weird noises around the corner" Hinata heart sank "so of course I went to go see what was wrong. I couldn't see exactly where the noises where coming from but I heard a girl say 'do you want to stroke my pussy' and the man said yes then I heard her moaning. It was really weird because I eventfully found out where they were and I looked through the window but I didn't see any cat all I saw was a naked man and woman! It was so weird!"

The whole kitchen was frozen in shock.

"What was even weirder was what they were doing! It was gross! She started stroking his willy then she started sucking it and then-"

"Hisa!" Hinata cried out "Don't talk about things like that at meal times!"

"But what were they doing Hinata!"

"They were having sex, you know about sex don't you?" Said one of the boys behind her. Hisa looked confused.

"What's sex Hinata?" Hinata's face turned beetroot red and the whole kitchen burst in screams of laughter.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" Hisa shouted angrily. She shoved the boy who asked that dreaded question knocking him to the floor. Before Hinata even knew it the whole place was in uproar. Everyone was shouting and screaming and Hinata was desperately trying the calm everyone down.

"Be quiet" Came a small voice at the door. Isao was standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes evaluating the scene in front of him. Of course no one heard him though.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" He shouted. Slowly the group obeyed. They were like wolves the group and Isao was the pack leader.

"Hisa, calm down" He said getting himself a bento box and sitting on the only chair in the room.

"What is sex?" She demanded. Isao looked flabbergasted.

"You know what sex is" he said queasily. Isao had probably never been in a situation like this before. "It you know…"

"NO I DON'T KNOW!" She screeched.

"Yes you do. Remember those two guys on the street. Sex is the good word for fucking. Remember" Hinata was about to faint right there. He did not just say that to a five year old.

"Oh yeahhhhh" Hisa said happily. Isao shook his head and returned to his meal.

"Hey Hinata don't you need to be at work like now?" He asked sleepily. Hinata checked the clock and ran.

"You're late!" Tenten accused her when Hinata finally got in.

"Sorry I just needed to hand out breakfast at the hollow" Tenten had come up with the name 'hollow' for the house the pack stayed in. She had read the deathly hallows wrong thinking it was the deathly hollows and started applying it to the 'creepy house down the road' and the name stuck.

"Ahhh how is everybody" Hinata dropped into her chair already exhausted as she explained the incident at the house. Tenten was on the floor laughing her ass off by the end of it.

"Well on the topic of the hallows we have a new job" Tenten said in a sing-song voice.

"Really what?"

"We have to do up the hallow house by request of the Hokage!" The girls squealed in happiness. Naruto had accepted Isao's claim!

"Well let's get to work!" Hinata and Tenten ran a remodelling/ interior designer business. It was that job that got Hinata out of poverty and made her fairly rich. And now the two of them were very famous for having expert designer taste in all thing and mega cheap prices.

And if they had to do up that old mansion using the Hokage's _unlimited _money. That only equalled one thing. Fun.

It only took Hinata and Tenten that day to finish the blueprints and by evening they were ordering all the materials and hiring builders to get the job done. Everything would start early morning tomorrow thanks to the girls' early plans. The two of them had been ready for the Hallow job for 2 months.

There was only one problem, during construction all the children couldn't be in the house. So they needed somewhere to put them for a few weeks.

"Should you do it or should I?" Tenten finally asked.

"I'll go first then you okay" Tenten nodded grimly. This was the only way. Hinata picked up the phone and dialled a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Neji its Hinata"

"Hello cousin how are you?" Neji answered very slowly. He was very suspicious. Hinata never called from work unless there was an emergency.

"Fine Neji-"

"There isn't anything wrong?" He cut her off

"No but I have a" Hinata looked for a word. Tenten tapped her on the shoulder and held up a scrap of paper. "A favour!"

"A favour?"

"Yes you see we just got a new job today and it's 'the Hallows project'! Thing is we don't have a place to keep the children while it gets done"

"…"

"And I just heard that you have one of the manor building cleared out so u thought maybe possible you could um 'gulp' please look after-I mean house the children for… a while…please…"

Things in the Hyuga house had changed drastically. Hiashi had become old. So it was time for Hinata to take her fathers place. She had refused and it had caused an uproar in the clan and eventually she had been forced out until she was ready to apologise and take up the post and the vow. The vow simplified was 'spend the rest of your life killing yourself in work for your clan'. But she didn't come back. Instead she got herself a crummy apartment and then a low paying job. It took several weeks before anyone understood that Hinata wasn't coming back which faced them with a very big issue. Hanabi was too young to take the position and Hiashi too old. So Unbelievably Neji was given the post. That had caused an even bigger uproar which Neji completely ignored angering the elders further. But what was done was done. Neji offered her the chance to come home again but she refused. She liked her solitary life, even if her new home was disgusting, old and crummy it was still hers. She earned her own money and paid for her own house and home. Until she got fired. She couldn't keep up with rent and slowly couldn't pay for food. Tenten had found out and confronted Neji. Neji had understood Hinata's love for the solitary life so instead of bringing her back to the Hyuga mansion he bought her a new apartment and gave her a small allowance till she got back on her feet. But no one was hiring so instead Hinata spent her days helping the nurseries, the children in the Hallow and Naruto who was struggling with Paperwork. And that was where Hinata found her calling. Naruto had redecorated his office orange, completely orange. No one could stand it so for a very selfish 18th birthday present Hinata had offered Naruto to redecorate it. And she did.

The bright orange floor became a soft cream, the walls became a soft creamy yellow. All the orange furniture was replaced with maple tree furniture (desk, chairs shelves, table ect) She got lots of nice orange pillows for the chairs, a painting of an orange sunset and a glass vase of orange flowers. She asked people to give Naruto orange stationary for his birthday. So the place had been saved. Later Hinata had received request after request after request of people asking her to redo living rooms, kitchens, bathrooms, offices, whole houses even. Tenten had found out (naturally) and had started a business with Hinata which Neji kindly funded for a whole year.

"Tenten and I would be so grateful if you could" Hinata added quietly. She could tell Neji was thinking very hard about this. Tenten rolled her eyes and held out her hand expectantly.

"One second I think Tenten wants to talk to you" Tenten put the phone to her ear smiling evilly.

"Neji! Sweetheart!" Neji and Tenten had been dating for just under a year now and Tenten obviously wanted to make use of that especially since Neji would give Tenten anything. Reasonable.

"I just wanted to ask how are those rooms Hinata designed are going down with everyone? Do people like them?" Hinata as a thank you to Neji had redesigned 13 of the Hyuga rooms to the best of her ability and she knew that everyone loved them.

"Yes…we are all enjoying them very much."

"Neji the children would behave themselves and you wouldn't even need to look after them. It would only be for a week or so cause we ordered everything to be done ASAP. So what do you say?"

"Very well. However they must be quiet or I shall never have to council on my side."

"Of course! Thank you honey! See you tonight!"

**Okay this is quiet a weird beginning but it is long. Thinks will get better in the future. Now I have LOADS of exams this year so I probably won't be able to update as much but I will NOT be stopping halfway through the story OR go missing for two years update two chapters then come back two years late ect ect… Anyway I really hope you will enjoy this and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was excited. (In other words he was more excited than normal because an unexcited Naruto doesn't exist). He had FINALLY convinced Gaara to come to Konoha instead of sending his loud annoying sister. He couldn't believe how rude she was, always interrupting, pulling practical jokes, and she just wouldn't shut up about how the sweet rolls in Suna were far better than the Konoha one. I mean it was sweet rolls this and sweet rolls that. He had never been obsessed with anything like she was with sweet rolls. Ramen was far better anyway. He just couldn't believe people would act like that. He told Sakura his thoughts one night and she just stared then burst out laughing.

"Remind you of anyone?" She asked. It didn't.

But Naruto couldn't help the grin stretched across his face stretch even more. He could see three shadows in the distance moving quickly towards them. But it didn't turn out to be the Sabuko Sibling like they had expected. No, they had run into a bit of trouble and would be arriving later in the afternoon. Naruto sighed. He got up early for NOTHING!

He walked back to his office glumly, thinking about his growing pile of paperwork. When he went in- having just been handed a huge new stack of papers- he spied a box lying on his desk. It was one of Hinata's delicious bento boxes. Oh how he loved breakfast, Sakura wasn't such a good cook but he didn't tell her that. They were in the early staged of there married and he didn't want to mess it up. Practically the only woman Sakura didn't mind Naruto spending his time with was Hinata because it was obvious that Hinata would never try to seduce Naruto and wouldn't be allowed to be seduced either thanks to her strong loyalty to her friends.

He opened the bento box and started to eat. Outside he heard a grumble of voices, looking outside he saw Hinata was already up with a big set of blueprints in her hands directing the builders. He had decided it was time to make some important changes in Konoha, like the growing number of uncared orphans. Also he wanted to thank Hinata for his new cool office, even though in his opinion the more orange the better. Orange was a bright colour, happy. But the orphans weren't happy. That had weighted on Naruto's consciouns a lot but not anymore. Now the kids were getting a new bigger home, and till then they were staying with Neji and his huge mansion. So everybody was happy. No one had really thought about Neji though.

There were many theories about old men. Some say that how a man is treated during his childhood determines weather they would be the lovely grandpa's who give there children mountains of gift and smiles all around or turn into those grump one that everyone hates. It was a pair of these old men that had filed yet _another _complaint to him about the children. They came in annoyed and left even more annoyed. Neji had his own theory. The theory of occupation. A few months ago Neji would have considered him to be one of those quiet men who enjoyed reading to children telling them stories, showing them little tricks. That sort of thing. Now he was pretty sure he would murder the next person who came in with a complaint. Running the Hyuga clan was far more difficult than it seemed. There were marriages to permit, children to educate, now an extra load of children to house, not to mention the tax that the mansion had. Almost a whole 10% of Konoha's council money came from the Hyuga clan and they were still demanding more. Ungrateful fools.

"HEY! That's MY spade!" cried a voice from outside.

"No it's not it's mine" replied another small quiet voice.

"Well I don't see your name on it!" Oh god not again please Neji begged whatever God was up there.

"Actually my name it right there"

"…"

"Can I have it back now?"

"NO! IT'S MINE! YOU JUST PUT YOUR NAME THERE WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING!"

"Why would I do that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING BULLY!" The little girl screamed. Neji was not shocked anymore at the young ones language. He had gotten used to it by now. He was pretty sure most of the problems he was facing with the children would be halved if that little &%$ wasn't there.

At that moment the door opened and his secretary came in. But unfortunately Neji had had enough

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Y-y-your wife is here to s-s-see you" Her voice quaked as if on the verge of tears. Neji had a phobia of tears. But luckily for him Tenten pushed the girl outside and went over the Neji and started to message his temples. He instantly relaxed in her arms.

"Neji you have to relax. We can't have you wired up for when the Kazekage arrives" Neji grunted. It was an important occasion, the Kazekage coming because NARUTO wouldn't shut up about it! Neji Sighed. It was impossible to say angry while he was getting a _good_ head message.

"Go get dressed. He's arriving at noon." It was quarter to twelve. He had ages. Still all the same he undressed out of his plain comfy day Kimono into his straight dark suit. He liked suits. As he said "nothing suits me like a suit!"

The streets were crowded and buzzing with excitement. Normally only the Kazekage's sister came not all three of the sand siblings. Not to mention few had seen Gaara since the exams when he had been completely crazy. These new stories of a fair, kind Gaara were still hard for them to believe.

When Neji reached the gate he stood straight and tall glaring in front of him. It seemed he had come just in time because someone shouted out

"I see them!"

"Yes there! Over there!"

It didn't take long for the siblings to reach the gates and when they did they weren't even panting, in fact Kankuro was almost shivering.

"Gaara!" Naruto cried out as he embraced Gaara who still wasn't good with physical contact returned shyly.

"It's good to see you Naruto. How have you been?" That of course set off Naruto into a long stream of verbs, adjectives and nouns which struck together wouldn't make any sense. But Gaara graciously listened even managing to prompt and comment on the happenings of Konoha. Neji and a few others patiently followed them to the Kage tower. They were almost there when Naruto stopped.

"Here look at this! This is new! There is a guy who lives here who looks after a load of orphans and he requested to look after them as a job. He got what he wanted and now we're redoing the house to living standards! Brilliant isn't it! I got Hinata to do the building work! She's wonders that girl! Can make a mansion completely modern and up to date with a couple hundred. Not bad at all. " Gaara simply nodded looking over the rows of new planks of wood, piles of paint cans and brushes, a huge skip full of rubbish.

"And look there is Hinata now!" Neji saw his cousin sitting at desk, sheets of blueprints in front of her with a helmet on her head. But what was strange was she was frowning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Hello it's Hinata Hyuga here can I please speck to Mr Ochi? Yes, no I'm afraid I don't have time… Thank you. Ah Mr Ochi how are you. I'm afraid I have a small problem. We just got a shipment of wood but we are short is it possible for us to buy some now, Yes I know it's very later in the year to do that but is it possible?" Naruto and Gaara were both staring at her expectantly.

"Oh yes I almost forgot could you please tell your wife that I have finished her blueprints for your new garage. Yes, yes I understand, you'll do it! Oh thank you Mr Ochi! You really are my saviour. I'll call you later. Okay bye!"

Hinata sighed happily before calling over to a man on the roof telling him the news.

"Quite the manipulator" Gaara said a small simile on his lips.

"She's great. Hey! Hinata! Come here for a sec will you!" Hinata wouldn't actually stop working in the middle of her dream project just too-

"Hello Naruto! You wanted me?"

"Yes! How's the project going?"

"Good we should have it finished by next week!" She said happily. It really was her dream job.

"Next week! It looks as if it's just started now!" Temari came round the corner.

"Well I really can't dump the kids much longer at Neji's house. I heard he's had lots of complains and we have no where else to keep them" Neji felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"It's not that bad Hinata. The older ones just aren't used to that loud little girl. Everything's calming down now. Take as much time as possible." He knew she wouldn't anyway. She had this sort of 6th sense that told her when people were unhappy.

"Wish we could get Hinata back in Suna to do our house. It's falling to pieces!" Temari stated loudly

"Really? I'm sure the Kazekage's mansion can't be that bad!"

"Oh it is! I'm surprised the thing hasn't fallen to the ground yet!" HE saw Hinata's eyes glitter in interest. Oh no…

"Oh it would be fantastic if Hinata could do it up for us wouldn't it Kankuro?"

"I would be happy with ANY house that doesn't sway with the wind."

"It's not that bad" Gaara protested slightly.

"That's because you live at your desk!"

"Yeah when's the wedding?" Gaara rolled his eyes so they disappeared into his red hair.

"You two are meant to be ninja's not mother hens" He said annoyed.

"Really it sounds bad Gaara if it sways in the wind. I could always sent someone over to fix it up for you" Before Gaara could reply Hinata cut in

"Yes! It sounds like a fascinating job! I would love to get a chance to do something like that!"

"Well there you have it! Hinata just tell me what days you can do and we can arrange for you to spend some time in Suna! Perfect!" Her face lit up in happiness.

"I'll do that now then!" She dashed off. Neji scared blindly after her. When did she learn to move so fast!

"Temari I'll co-ordinate you with Hinata later but first Lunch! Let's go get some Ramen!"

"And sweet rolls!"

-5 hours later-

"Well it worked!" Temari shouted in glee. Gaara had gone to finish off some paper work leaving Kankuro, Temari and Naruto all alone.

"Thanks for the help Naruto! I didn't think it would work!"

"Anything for Ramen Temari. Anything."

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in ages it's just that things are crazy here not to mention our modem broke so I could get internet. I will hopefully get to update soon. This chapter's a bit weird since I wrote little bits at different times so hope it wasn't so bad. Anyway plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

What can I say? I've been gone for ages and I'm sorry but I have my mocks in a few weeks and final exams are coming closer and closer so time for me is short. I didn't really get what writers block was till I started this story. Now I do and I don't like it. But luckily I have some new I dears blooming ;)

Gaara had been in Konoha for 3 weeks. Far longer than he had wanted and he had started to strongly hint it was time for him to return home. Kunkaro, Temari and Naruto all kept on coming up with excuses. Naruto even went as far to say they were holding a feast, then a ball and finally a festival for Gaara's arrival. Gaara at first had thought it far too much but it became even more than ridiculous when there was a ball, feast and festival for him leaving. But today he was determined to go. He would tell Naruto straight and refuse any more 'delightful' event invitations.

Gaara knocked on Naruto's door and entered. Naruto sat behind his desk, mountains of paperwork surrounding him as he snored happily, a sake bottle buried deep within his arms. Gaara slammed the door behind him waking Naruto. He yelped as he fell into the ocean of paper work spewing it all around him.

"Oh Hello Gaara what- AAAAAAAAHHHHH PAPER CUT!"

"I need to return to Suna tomorrow"

"OH GOD IT HURTS SO BAD! WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN RETURN TO SUNA TOMOROW?"

"I have left my village alone for too long. I need to return or I will fall behind with paperwork. I shouldn't have been gone so long anyway."

"B-but you-"

"I'm sorry old friend I need to go" Gaara turned to go. He reached the door and his hand stretched out for the handle.

"Wait Gaara! You can't-" His hand clamped round the handle and he pulled the door open.

BANG!

Hinata was beaming. She looked up into the eyes of her most beautiful project. It looked just as she had imagined but better. Far better. It was painted a soft blue and a creamy white. It stood up proud and new. Its gleaming windows shining, the garden below swaying lazily with the wind but the best thing was the small horde of children running round the house screaming in shock and delight, claiming rooms and digging into the freshly made cookie on the huge kitchen table.

She had to show someone. Someone enthusiastic. Neji had already seen it. He had smiled and nodded, telling her it looked far better than before but she wanted more of a reaction. She wanted the person to be open-mouthed, eyes wide with shock then start screaming in delight just like the children. A name popped into her head. _Naruto_.

She ran off as fast as she could, weaving through the mid day shoppers, into the Hokage tower, dodging the workers on lunch break till she came to Naruto's corridor. It was quiet. Hinata walked forwards slowly panting slightly. Doubts slowly sank into her mind. Maybe he was in a meeting, or dealing with S-rank papers or maybe... She shook herself of her fears. She stood straight, squared her round shoulders and walked through the door into Naruto's office.

BANG!

Hinata found herself on the floor gazing up at two colorful splodges. One bright Yellow and one a lovely red. She liked the colors. They were happy colors. She could imagine a bright yellow kitchen exactly in that shade and God knows how many rooms you could style in that red. It was fabulous. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. _The floor is very cold_ she thought. That was strange. The colorful splodges were also very strange. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They reminded her of a turquoise gem she had seen.

"Pretty..." she mumbled.

"She's conscious" a loud voice called above her.

"Oh she'll come around. She used to faint all the time! No need to worry Kazekage."

"Just because she fainted all the time doesn't make the situation any better!" That was Neji's voice.

"Neji?" She tried to sit up but a monster headache came rushing making her wince, "Ow"

"Careful. You bumped your head quite badly their."

"What did I bump my head on?"

She heard Naruto laugh. "You crashed into Gaara and bumped your head on the floor. Nothing serious Hinata. Now let's sit up," Kiba's familiar arms came around her and propped her up.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"You shouldn't apologies. It wasn't your fault." Hinata looked up. Gaara was on the other side of the room, next to the window clutching the window ledge painfully hard. His knuckles were turning a bone colored white.

"It wasn't yours either," She said softly under her breath. He shouldn't blame himself. It wasn't right. The hold on the window ledge loosed but did not let go. She had never before realized Gaara's eyes but now they stood out beautifully, the tips of his hair tickling them. She stood up; with Kiba's help and brushed herself off.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! You've been gone all afternoon! I went to the house but they said you had gone, next thing I know I hear Naruto shouting like a madman from the Hokage Tower then-"

"I wasn't screaming like a madman!" Neji glared at Naruto. He _hated _to be interrupted.

"I don't know about you Kazekage but I think now would be an excellent time to leave" Kiba said.

"Yes. I must get ready." Gaara walked to the door opened it slowly while bracing himself. He didn't want another girl crashing into him like that.

"Wait! Gaara! You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because...um...you need...you need... TO TAKE HINATA TO SUNA!"

"APSOLUTLY NOT!" shouted Neji. "SHE IS IN NO CONDITION TO TRAVEL!"

"Which is why you need to wait Gaara! See!"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting tiresome. However he knew how upset Temari would be if their house wasn't done by Hinata. Temari had spent a lot of the time watching Hinata work on the house and each evening she would tell them the amazing things Hinata had done.

"Of course you must forgive me Miss Hyuga. We must wait till you are recovered."

Neji frowned "It will take at least a week before she if fully ready to-"

"I will be ready by tomorrow Kazekage." Her pupil less eyes shone up at him with determination.

"Then I will see you at the gates at 10 o'clock" He turned and left.


End file.
